


2nd Break

by MurphysLaw



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Multi, Queer Tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: Tanya talks to the only person she knows who would understand what she is going through.





	

 

"So how did you know?" Matteusz looked up at the sound of Tanya's voice, surprised. It had been hard to get him on his own, even though Charlie seemed to enjoy walked around the school on his own. Matteusz, like her, seemed to lack other friends that weren't in the alien fighting gang. Maybe that's why they bonded so well.

"Know what?" He asked, puzzled. No doubt his mind was flying through everything he knew about her, trying to work out which piece of information she was referring to. As he thought, his dark eyebrows pulled together.

"That you liked guys." She said it like it was obvious, even though she knew she was being vague.

He thought for a minute. As he did, he put a crisp in his mouth from the packet held between his thighs. Tanya watched him, wondering if Charlie and Miss Quill ate, and, more importantly, _what_ they ate. She made a mental note to ask Matteusz later. "Umm..." He finally came out with.

"Thanks. That cleared that up."

"It's not an easy answer." He defended. Sighing, Tanya all but flopped onto the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realise that." Matteusz looked at her.

"You like..." he trailed off. He was uncomfortable for a gay guy.

"Women." She said it slowly, like he may of forgotten the word. It earned her a friendly push on her shoulder. "And yes."  For a second, no one spoke, both just taking in the information. It was the first time she had said it out loud, and the weight that seemed to press down on her lifted slightly. It felt good to say it, and, for the first time, it felt exciting.

It was Matteusz that broke the quiet. "Congratulations."

It was so absurd, she snorted. "Congratulations?" she questioned. She was pretty sure that was not the usual post coming out exclamation even from your queer mates.

"I would of loved a congratulations after I came out." That wiped the smile of Tanya's face. After all, it wasn't a secret that Matteusz lived at his boyfriends house, and it wasn't hard to guess why. That thought brought more thoughts to mind that she hadn't even considered yet.

"Crap! I'm going to have to tell my mum." A hand patted her on the shoulder. The action was somewhat awkward but the comfort and sense of solidarity was easy to detect, and Tanya took from it. "And my brothers are going to tease me about this for the rest of my life."

"But," grinned Matteusz, "you're going to meet someone so prefect  all that isn't going to matter."

Tanya rolled her eyes, but the boy ignored her. His smile grew wider and she didn't want to know where his seventeen year old brain was thinking about. Deciding to stop him, she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to get short hair?"

"What? Why?" That pulled him out the thought, but the grin remained.

"To show I'm gay."

Matteusz still looked confused. "You can just looked like yourself. After all, do I look gay?"

Tanya cast her eyes at the v-neck t-shirt and the tight ripped jeans he was wearing. "Um, _yes_." He actually looked surprised at her answer.

"Charlie then." He sounded only slightly put out.

"Charlie is an alien." She pointed out, like it was something you could forget.

"And you're Tanya from down the road. Be her, whatever that looks like."

Before Tanya could even come up with how to reply, the bell rang faintly in the distance. Cursing, she quickly stood up- she needed to be on the other side of the school. But before she moved she looked back at Matteusz, a smile on her face. She had needed to talk to someone who would understand, who had been in her position.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. Unlike her, he was making no attempt to go to his lesson. "No problem." She nodded once, before rushing off. A grin was plastered on her face and it wouldn't go away.

She was Tanya. She fought monsters from across the stars and skipped two years of school. And she liked girls.

  

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fics about Tanya, and I love the friendship they showed between Tanya and Matteusz so I thought I would write a thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
